


In Control

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: femslash100, Control, F/F, Femslash, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Authority"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

The fact that Astrid was a nun was something Regina was sure would add an extra thrill to taking her to bed.

But it didn't.

Regina spread her legs wider. Astrid took the hint, doubling her enthusiasm for the task at hand.

Astrid knew what she was doing, making Regina curious about what the Sisters of St Meissa got up to in their convent. Astrid was cute and bubbly. Best of all was that she responded well to authority.

Regina's hand on the back of Astrid's head gripped tighter, she thrust her hips to grind on the nun's sucking mouth. "Don't fucking stop, don't stop for anything," Regina growled.

This was what she did best; assert authority, take control and corrupt.

Physically Astrid was fine, tongue, lips and fingers doing all the right things in all the right places, but Regina felt something was missing.

She closed her eyes and let orgasm wash over her. In the fuzzy afterglow Astrid was cuddly and needy. Pathetic really. Regina considered throwing her out. She decided Astrid wouldn't take that well, and she never knew when she might want to bed the woman in future.

Reluctantly, but appearing passionate, Regina kissed Astrid. Tasting pussy on the lips of a nun should have been electrifying. "Hands and knees," Regina commanded. Mayor. Queen. Goddess. Her bed. Her authority.

Regina spanked Astrid, hard, while she fingered her roughly. Astrid seemed to like it.

Regina was more determined than ever to get Ruby back in her bed.


End file.
